Protection of love
by Rosealine2014
Summary: They we're demi gods. Half god, half human. She was sent to protect him. He was there to protect the shrine. She slowly fell in love with him.
1. Chapter 1

~~Chapter 1 The Royal Tree~

It was night when Sesshomaru was sitting by the Goshinkoku tree talking to it when he heard someone walk along behind him Sesshomaru then turned to look at the stranger "Hello there" "Hello there. I'm Kagome. Are you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at the boy sitting by the tree. "Yes I am Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru Tashio son of Inutashio and may I ask what a such beautiful girl Is walking around alone." "I was sent by Lord Inutashio to help you take care of this shrine. I'm flattered by your comment." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru happily

"So just to let you know I am like my dad In many ways like I have my dog transformation and we both have been to the land of the dead" Sesshomaru said as he smiled. "That's amazing! I wish I could be more like you!" Kagome said as she smiled at Sesshomaru happily. "Yeah well I guess I should go and start to repair the shrine It keeps getting cracks on the stone stairs" Sesshomaru stands up and as he does Tokijin jumps at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru catches him then he starts to stroke him "This is Kagome" Sesshomaru points to Kagome. "Hello there. Nice to meet you!" Kagome said as she smiled at the blade. Kagome having taken care of such weapons before knew what she was doing. "Sesshomaru, how many times has the shrine fallen apart?" Kagome asked. "Seven times before but it's nothing it's only ever small cracks on the surface" Sesshomaru said as he started to repair the Shrines stairs. "That's not good. If It's already cracked seven times then that means that the inside of the Shrine is damaged. " Kagome said as she started to help repair the stairs with Sesshomaru however she tried going in deeper. "ah here" He let her in the shrine using a rune so the shrine's protection doesn't keep her out any more then he started to chant and cast a spell to fix the Inside of the shrine. "Thanks." Kagome chant a rune using her powers that fix the whole Shrine. "There you go! The inside of the shrine Is fixed. However the outside is still damaged horribly. I'm sorry but I can't finish all of the outside damage." Kagome said as she took a step and her foot fell through the wood. Sesshomaru moved at light speed and caught Kagome "Don't hurt yourself" Sesshomaru helped Kagome get her foot out of the hole then he places his hand over the hole and It then glowed, he removed his hand 5 minutes later and it was fixed. "I'm sorry! I've always been a natural disaster. I'm sorry about It!" Kagome said as she tripped. "You remind me of Inuyasha with his bad luck" Sesshomaru said as he caught Kagome again. "I'm sorry! I've got horrible luck! the only time I have good luck is when I'm fighting, or playing music or something" Kagome said as she smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Well with Inuyasha he only got good luck when he had all of his loved ones maybe your the same" Sesshomaru then looked Into Kagome's eyes "Your eyes are beautiful just like the rising sun"

"Thank you. I'm glad that you like them. Some people say that my eyes are just plain disgusting." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru.

"Why would any one call your eyes disgusting they must have been blind or evil" Sesshomaru said as he hugged Kagome

"Thank you. You're the first person who ever told me that!" Kagome blushed and hugged Sesshomaru back

"Your welcome. What family line are you from Kagome" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. "I'm from the Higurashi line. However because of my bad luck I'm not allowed to be claimed as a family member. I must prove myself." Kagome looked down as she felt herself almost cry "It's ok I was the same as you then I proved myself by taking on a whole Pirate fleet while with Midioriki but I can talk to Kikyo If you like and tell your sItuatIon to her" "It's fine. Don't talk to her about It. She'd never accept It anyway." Kagome said as she looked down and then walked away only to step In another hole. I catch Kagome again "you really have bad luck don't you" Sesshomaru then smiled sweetly

"I do. How did you know?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as she stood up. "because I could just tell and I know people that are like you luck wise" Sesshomaru then kissed Kagome on the cheek

"Thanks. Why did you kiss me?" Kagome asked as she blushed. "because you remind me of the sister I never I had" Sesshomaru said as he looked down. "That's sweet! I'm glad." Kagome said and looked down. "Well I guess I had better see mum for some combat training do you want me to Introduce her to you" Sesshomaru said as he started to walk towards the house. "Of course!" Kagome said as she followed Sesshomaru happily. This time she didn't fall into aything. Sesshomaru then walked over to this woman hovering in the air "mum this is Kagome dad sent her here to help me take care of the shrine...Kagome this Is the legendary Space Pirate Kagura"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome." Kagome smiled happily and bowed to the legendary Space Pirate Kagura.

"Are a girl Sesshomaru you are following in your dads footsteps and a mage at that" Kagura looked at Sesshomaru. "well dad always said he wanted me more like him" Sesshomaru smiled

"Hmm." Kagome saw an injured bird and walked over to it unconsciously. "What is it Kagome" Sesshomaru walks and then kneels next to Kagome. "well It was nice seeing you Sesshomaru oh and say hi to Tokijin from me ok" and with that Kagura vanished. "It's a bird. It's been injured." Kagome said as she muttered a chant to heal the bird. "well I think I should go to bed Kagome do you have a place to sleep"

"I'm not sure. I was sent by the Lord but I wasn't given any Information regarding whether or not I'd be staying here or In the forest." Kagome said while looking sadly at the trees

"you can sleep with me if you want" Sesshomaru looks at Kagome

"Really?" Kagome asked happily. "yes really but we have to ask Tokijin first he did grow up with me after all" Sesshomaru starts to walk to his room in the house, "Okay then." Kagome smiled happily and walked with Sesshomaru but silently fell Into a hole.

Sesshomaru hears the sand fall Into the hole as your foot falls in and Sesshomaru sprints and catches you In his arms. "Thanks Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sorry about this! I'm so clumsy." Kagome scolded herself. "there Is no need to thank me Kagome" Sesshomaru places Kagome on her feet. "Thanks though. I'm glad that I've come to help you. " Kagome smiled happily. "I'm happy I met you Kagome and please don't call me Lord I hate titles" "I thought that all sons of gods would want to be called Lord." Kagome said as she looked confused. "I just don't like titles they try to organize people Into Importance and I hate that Idea" "I know. I'm glad that you're not like the rest though." Kagome smiled and yawned. "well time for bed" Sesshomaru walks Into his room "Tokijin I have a person here who would like to sleep In our room as It Is the only room with any space left" "Sure." Tokijin said. "hello there." Kagome smiled at Tokijin. As usual she tripped. Sesshomaru: catches Kagome and walks over to the bed and places her gently down on the bed then kisses her on the cheek "night" then he gets Into the bed the other side. Tokijin: turns Into cabbIt form then jumps In between us "meow meow" "Cute! thanks Sesshomaru-sama. " Kagome Smiles happily and pets Tokijin. Sesshomaru turns over and starts stroking Tokijin "night you two" Tokijin: "meow meow meow" "She's so cute! I just can't stop gushing over her!" Kagome said as she kept petting Tokijin and then started to fall asleep. Sesshomaru started to fall asleep. Tokijin: purrs as he sleeps. Kagome starts to thrash around as a nightmare plagues her.

The trashing wakes Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru then wakes Kagome up "are you ok Kagome" "Oh Sesshomaru...Sorry for waking you." Kagome said as she wiped a couple of tears off her face.

"It's ok I don't mind and I am here for you" Sesshomaru cuddles Kagome. "Thank you Sesshomaru. I'm sorry I was just having a "It's ok we all have bad dreams" Sesshomaru then kissed Kagome's forehead "but now we will both sleep" "Thanks. Sesshomaru-sama why do you keep helping me?" Kagome asked curiously and blushed from when Sesshomaru kissed her. "because I care about you Kagome and I never want to lose you" Sesshomaru then hugged Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama. I feel the same way towards you." Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshomaru back. "I glad that u do" Sesshomaru then fell asleep. "I'm glad. " Kagome smiled and fell asleep.

~~Reviews~~  
I'm sorry if Sesshomaru seems a bit weird here. I made him that way. I like it this way. He's so happy~ Review and if you have something against it tell me~


	2. Chapter 2

~~Chapter 2 The new housemate~~

The next morning Sesshomaru was sleeping next to Kagome when he heard noises coming from the kitchen so he slowly got out of bed but tripped on his shoe "ahhhh' Sesshomaru then fell down and woke Kagome up. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome woke up with a start and saw Sesshomaru on the ground. She ran up to him and helped him up. "thank you Kagome I'm sorry I woke you up I didn't mean to but there is someone in the kitchen" Sesshomaru walked to the bedroom door. "It's okay Sesshomaru-sama. Who could be in the kitchen though?" Kagome asked as she followed but as usual tripped and fell. Sesshomaru catches Kagome and stands her back up "are you ok?" Then he heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long time "Sesshomaru come down for breakfast." "Could it be?" Sesshomaru walks fast towards the door then he pokes his head around the corner and he then sees his dad cooking breakfast. "Are you coming son?" "Hmmm? Oh Lord Inutashio. " Kagome bowed to Inutashio. "Ah good to see you made it here safely Kagome are you enjoying it here I hope Sesshomaru has been nice to you. Oh yeah Sesshomaru I brought along someone else to help with looking after the shrine you haven't seen in a long time" a girl walked in from the yard. "Oh hello Sesshomaru long time no see" she then runs at him and hugs then kisses him "and I see another in the house with you ah your name must be Kagome I'm Rin I am Sesshomaru's sorcerer." "Ahh I missed you Rin" Sesshomaru hugs her back. "Lord Inutashio you are correct I have been taken care of and as usual I'm so clumsy! Nice to meet you Rin. I'm Kagome that's correct. I'm also going to help with the shrine so nice to meet you. Lord Inutashio would you like some sake or something?" Kagome smiled happily and offered beverages and this time she didn't trip. "Yes please I'm sorry I had to come here ad tell you this son but Tashio is at War with a whole entire fleet and they have old Tashio warships that have us at a disadvantage and we require you and your ship in this war." "Can Kagome come if she wants to?" Sesshomaru asked "Yes Kagome can come if she wants to." Inutashio responded "Kagome do you want to help us?" Sesshomaru asked "Of course! It's my duty to protect the Tashio family line! I'm Kagome the protector of the Tashio line! It's my duty!" Kagome said as she silently smiled. "Ok I'm just forgetting something hold on." Sesshomaru then rushes to his room then when he opens his door there is a Neko boy on his bed "who are you and what are you doing". He looks at him "uh...None and nothing..." "Sesshomaru-sama is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room with Lord Inutashio. "No nothing is wrong" Sesshomaru responded. "Sorry for the interruption sir." she said as he waved goodbye and darted out the window. "No it's okay come back here!" Kagome ran to the window and reached out to hold him. He hissed and was brought back inside. "Why did you do that?" "I'm doing this for your own good. Besides you would have jumped in that hole that I fell into last time." Kagome giggled at her clumsiness. He glared at the girl "Let me go it will do you some good..." "Oh really? Oh Lord Inutashio mind your manners. Even if your wife isn't here I'm still her spy you know." Kagome giggled. He looked clueless at the girl and jumped out of the window when the girl wasn't looking. "Urgh!" Kagome growled and summoned a tree branch to catch the boy and return him into the room. A bit irritated he spoke once more "Would you just let me go!?" "Why? Why should I?" Kagome asked as she handed the boy some katnip. "Because I don't know you..." she said beginning to eat the nip out of her hand. "I like you. I'm Kagome. What's your name?" Kagome asked as she handed him more Kat nip. "I will leave now" Inutashio then walked away from the door. Continuing to eat he replied, "The name is Shippo..." he began to mumble, "not that anyone cares..." "May I leave now?" he said a bit frustrated. "Nope. After all you do want more Kat nip right?" Oh and take care Lord Inutashio. " Kagome smiled and waved then handed Shippo a couple more of Kat nip. "I do but I could live without it" he said attempting to lunge out of the window once more. "I swear I'll have you locked up if you jump out once more." Kagome said as the tree branch blocked the window. "Just let me leave and we will be fine..." "No. You won't." Kagome said as she hugged Shippo. "Yes I will!" he said jumping out of her arms. "I am still a human...Don't treat me like a cat..." "So? We are all demons once in a while. Besides we're all going to be fine. Right Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. He sighed at her question and jumped through the window once more. "NOW!" "No! You mustn't! " Kagome yelled as she reached out to grab him and bring him back in. "But I need to!" he said leaping out of her reach. "Shippo you don't need to leave" Sesshomaru puts out his hand. Landing in his hand he moans " I just had to come here didn't I..." "Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you for your help." Kagome smiled gratefully. "Yes...thank you..." he said glaring at him. "Now now you don't have to glare at him." Kagome smiled and handed Shippo some Kat nip. "It's ok" Sesshomaru walked over and stroked Shippo's cheek

"You know...I don't have fur right?" he said nibbling the nip. "Yes I know that" Sesshomaru said as he kept stroking him. "It's okay. We know. So tell us about yourself. Oh wait I'm going to get some drinks and some food!" Kagome smiled and got up and ran to the door. In the process she tripped. The young boy lounged at Kagome, and breaking her fall. "Ouf!" "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kagome panicked and got up and helped Shippo up. "Its fine..." he said wiping dirt off of his clothes. "I can help if you want to." "It's okay you don't have too! Oh Sesshomaru is Rin still here?" Kagome smiled happily at Sesshomaru. "Okie..." He said walking back to the room and begins snuggling the bed. "oh yes Rin is still here she is down stairs talking with Inutashio" Still snuggling to the bed Shippo whispered, "So...Fluffy...and cuddly...Ahh..." "Okay then enjoying the bed much?" Kagome asked happily and ran out. Down stairs you can hear the scream as she fell into another hole. Sesshomaru telported down stairs "are you ok Kagome" Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of the hole. "Ouch..." Kagome pouted. Shippo looked up " No ones here..."He grinned and jumped out of the window. He stopped himself and jumped back inside and snuggled the bed and fell asleep. "ouch..." Kagome said as she looked at her swollen foot. "ohhh that looks bad I can heal it for you" Sesshomaru then put his hand over her foot and cast a spell. "Thank you Sesshomaru sama. " Kagome smiled happily and hugged Sesshomaru. "It's was nothing" Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome hugged him. "Still thank you for always helping me." Kagome smiled happily. "Well I guess it's expected of me to be a snob like Kagura but I prefer to live and act like a normal person" Sesshomaru said as he walked to the training field. "No it's not! It's just that you're the first god who helped me." Kagome said as she followed Sesshomaru to the training field happily. Sesshomaru felt shocked "Really?" "Yep. Nobody else offered to help me since I'm a demi-god who serves others. Lord Inutashio told me that he would have helped me but that would only put a black mark on his reputation and the rest of the Tashio family so he couldn't. " Kagome smiled sadly and then pulled out her sword and suddenly her outfit transformed into black instead of blue. "Oh really well I'm the next heir of the throne and I will gladly have you at my side" Sesshomaru looks at Kagome then he looked up and Tokijin jumped into his hands. "Really? I'm glad. I'm so happy thank you." Kagome smiled happily and then started to attack a dummy. During this training of hers she didn't trip at all. Sesshomaru was practice foot movements while attacking a dummy "your welcome" "Thanks. I never thought that you would want me by your side. Wait Sesshomaru-sama what do you mean by your side. As in your body guard or..." Kagome stopped and blushed. "as my wife" Sesshomaru smiled happily. "Sesshomaru-Sama. " Kagome smiled and tackled Sesshomaru with a hug as she started cry. After waking up from his nap he stretched and sneaked out the window. "Finally..." "You know. I can see you." Kagome pointed out as she looked at Shippo. He stops and looks back, "Gah!" he said starting to run again almost sprinting but not trying his hardest to get away. "hahaha" Kagome giggled as she summoned a tree to return Shippo to her. Climbing the tree and jumping off he sticks his tongue out at Kagome. "Hehe" The tree entangles it's leaves onto his foot. "I'm not sure about that." "I give up..." he said letting the root drag him back to Kagome as he made quite a sour face. "Don't understand why you wont just let me leave.." "Since I find you so cute!" Kagome giggled and hugged Shippo after she gave him some Kat nip. "I don't know what I look like" he said gently hugging back. "You? you're just a cute boy! Someone I love" Kagome smiled and giggled as she fan girled over Shippo. "Hehe" he said as she hugged back tighter. "I'm so happy! Sesshomaru is it okay is he stays with us?" Kagome smiled happily "Judging by the way you act around him...I'm guessing you love him?" he said backing away from the hug. "How did you know? " Kagome asked surprised. "I'm a Neko. I can sense your emotions" he said as he smiled. "I hope I find someone as nice as to just look at me..." Shippo said a bit depressed. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. I'm going to be here for you. Sesshomaru will also be here." Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo. "That's not what I mean..." he said as she buried his face in Kagome's lap. "I know how you feel" Kagome giggled as as Shippo buried his head into her lap. "Not really" he says as a tear drips into Kagome's dress. "Awww...It's okay don't cry!" Kagome smiled and looked at Sesshomaru for help. "I cant help it...Everyone looks at me in fear. You know I just want to be alone right now.." He said darting out of Kagome's lap and back into the woods. "It's okay! I know how you feel!" Kagome said as she hugged Shippo. He was stuck into the hug "Okay.." "I'm glad." Kagome smiled. "I don't mean to be rude.." His stomach growls , "But I'm starving.." "It's fine! Here eat this. I'm sorry but since I'm still practicing I can't go in to cook." Kagome smiled and handed Shippo a bag of dried fish and some peaches. Shippo immediately gobbles down the food and finally replied. "Thank you!" "Welcome. Would you like some more? How about a water melon slice?" Kagome asked happily. "What's watermelon?" Shippo asked confused. "This." Kagome said as she held out the fruit. He quickly grabbed the fruit and began eating it. "Nom!" "yep. I love water melon myself." Kagome smiled and ate a slice. "So how did you and Sesshomaru meet?" Shippo asked as he ate some more watermelon. "We met here in this pocket dimension." Kagome smiled. "That sounds awesome" he begins to mumble "I'm surprised they haven't asked me about my past yet.." and continues to eat. "I'm surprised. How did you get into this pocket dimension?" Kagome asked and ate. "Eh...Its a long story..." he sighed "I don't really think you want to hear it..." "I do. Trust me" Kagome smiled "Okay...So... I was born...Brought here to live and survive on my own...My mother didn't feel it was her place to take care of me. While growing up I have had a fear of being alone and the dark and the fear grew worse everyday and I wished I wasn't alive until he came. He brightened up my life then one day he left me. And never came back. People in the village said I ate him. And I was a monster but I wasn't. And I had so many thoughts of death. Then I met you. " Shippo smiled sadly. "Don't worry. I won't leave you. I'll bring light to your world and I'll never stop. I promise you." Kagome smiled as she promised. "I know." Shippo smiled "I like you...I really do..." "I'm glad. I like you a lot and I'm glad that you accept me." Kagome smiled and hugged Shippo. Shippo hugged Kagome back and fell asleep. Kagome smiled and ate her watermelon. Sesshomaru stopped training "sorry guys" Sesshomaru scratches his head "I guess I got into training a little bit too much" "It's okay. Did you enjoy training? How was it? Oh join us for some watermelon!" Kagome smiled and offered a slice of watermelon. "Yeah it was fun and thanks" Sesshomaru grabbed a slice "I wonder where Aunt Kana is" "Hmm. I wonder. " Kagome smiled and ate her watermelon slice. Sesshomaru finished the melon slice "well time to clean the shrine" Sesshomaru then stood up and started to walk to the shrine building. "I'll help you just wait a moment." Kagome said and then she picked up Shippo and dropped Shippo to the bedroom on the bed. "Okay then I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

~~Chapter 3 the shrine~~  
Kagome walked with Sesshomaru to the shrine happily and then as usual she tripped. She stood quietly next to them. Noticing her trip she helped her up "Are you alright?" Shippo asked. "Great just clumsy!" Kagome pouted. "Hehe" he giggled as he himself tripped, "Ouf!" "be careful" Kagome pointed out as she caught Shippo. "Heh, sorry wasn't paying attention" he said regaining his balance. "It's okay I know how you feel." Kagome smiled. "sorry you two I was just thinking of how perfect this is" Sesshomaru said. "Why do I keep tripping?!" Kagome pouted as she tried to clean her scraped knee. "I'm not sure but there are a lot of rocks around here so be careful" Shippo said stepping over a rock. He looked a bit confused, " why are we here?" "We are going to clean the shrine! It's going to be fun." Kagome giggled as she grabbed a broom and started to sweep. "I'm going to go hunt..." he said starting to walk away. "I could use some help cleaning though. Oh well." Kagome smiled and started to sweep away the rocks. "Can't Sesshomaru help you?" he said as he stopped walking and turned around. "He's busy remembering about the shrine and it's past to help out right now." Kagome smiled as she pointed to the dazing off Sesshomaru. He began to mumble, " my one chance to escape and you had to doze off" As he watched Kagome sweep he began to chase after the broom. "What are you doing?" Kagome asked curiously as she held the broom . "Duh..It's like a mouse!"she said jumping ontop of it. "No it isn't!" Kagome said as she moved the broom away. Once again he pounces on it, " Yes it is...It's fun to chase" "No! Here take this." Kagome said as she handed Shippo a ball of yarn. He grabbed the yarn and threw it back at Kagome "That's not fun..." "Just don't interrupt the cleaning. Here how about you guys just play ball? " Kagome asked as she finished sweeping. "Eh...Sure." he said looking at Sesshomaru and back at Kagome. "Is he ever coming back?" "I think so but you're going to have to wait." Kagome giggled as she took a rag filled with water and squeezed the water out. "But I don't wanna wait!" he said tapping her foot impatiently. "Fine just take the broom but don't break it." Kagome smiled as she wiped the shrine clean. "Yay!" he said as he pounced on the broom. Kagome giggled as she finished cleaning the shrine. It looked brand new. "Okay then. we're finished!" "What now?" He said staring at Kagome. "I'm not sure. I'm glad that we finished cleaning though. Now the next part is to fix that roof!" Kagome sighed as she got the equipment's ready.

"Isn't that a mans job?" he asked looking Sesshomaru.." "well since the man is busy right now. I'm going to have to do it." Kagome giggled. "Aw.. But your so clumsy...Let me do it..." "Sorry if that sounded rude" he said rubbing his cheek. "It's okay. I mean it usually is the guys job." Kagome smiled as she climbed onto the roof. "But I don't want you to fall!" he said slightly shaking. "I'm going to be alright. " Kagome smiled and grumbled to her self. 'at least I think so. "Okay..." he said feeling uneasy. "What's wrong?" "Something's wrong...I can feel it...something dark..." he said almost blacking out. The feeling passes and he looks back at the dazing boy "Sesshomaru! Snap out of it!" he yelled. "Eeeek!" Kagome yelled as she almost fell off the roof. Shippo pounced on the roof and lifted her up "I got you!" "It's okay. Just stay off the roof." "But what if you fall?" he said getting off of the roof. Kagome smiled as she went back to working "Okay.." he said looking around. "what?' Kagome asked as she fixed the shrine roof. "Nothing" he said as he looked at Kagome. "Okay then. I wonder when Sesshomaru is going to wake up." Kagome sighed. He giggled," hopefully soon.." "Hope. It's taking forever for him though." Kagome smiled as she accidentally dropped her sword. "Watch out!"


End file.
